A Trichel Pulse Generator (hereinafter TPG) emits light that may be triggered and used for limited duration molecular and atomic stimulation pumping for laser power and by newly discovered phasing effects. Laser energy from triggered trains of pumping Trichel pulses can be provided by various means providing energy triggered pulsed electrical discharge TEA lasers (Transversely Excited Atmospheric lasers).
Existing electrical discharge pulsed laser systems require a pulsed voltage applied to linear resonance chambers in externally switched pulse phased resonance to stimulate more efficient amplification of lasing during pulse phases. The TEA (Transversely Excited Atmospheric) laser as practiced requires fast high voltage potential limited distributed glowing to volumetrically stimulate a resonance chamber, and early researchers discovered voltage flashover from electrodes limited the volumetric stimulation of the working lasing medium. An early attempt to avoid this flashover problem with fast high energy voltage pulses was to distribute the voltage to a bar electrode with many pin-shaped “Pin-Bar” electrodes facing the opposing planar electrode, forcing current flow to divide among a line of pins and limiting discrete current flows with external resistors in series with the pins to avoid breakdown and provide a steady glow discharge during stimulation buildup and emission pulsing. The pulse widths attainable with “Pin-Bar” TEA lasers in the hundreds of ns is provided by externally switching on significant over-potential until plasma forms providing steady discharge ‘brush’ volumetric stimulation and turns off the supply voltage very rapidly to suspend a TEA stable glow pulse. Once switched off, further stimulation will eventually form in TEA lasers only after naturally triggering some time after applying the high voltage once again, or upon discharge ‘striking’ steady volumetric plasma glow with an transient overpotential. Later attempts to produce a stable volumetric glow discharge for TEA laser pulsing introduced secondary electrodes to induce larger electrodes to provide a larger steady glow discharge stimulation volume to amplify pulse power by integrating the stable brush discharge transversely across the chamber volumetrically.
Another operational problem with TEA lasers is that the ultimate pulse power is produced during the externally switched TEA amplification stimulation integration period volumetrically producing stimulated emission along a linear laser resonance chamber leading up to the ultimate, often Q-switched, volumetric TEA pulse. While TEA pulses are volumetric and sum as the glow region volume stimulated over extensive continuously stimulated regions, the lasing purely depends on a stimulation ratio preferentially in a linear lasing direction available for lase during the short power single mode lock pulse. Much of TEA stimulation spontaneously emits in random directions, failing to add coherent energy to generated laser pulses.
It is not evident that any of these methods produced Trichel pulses for the purpose of laser generation, although ‘striking’ the glow discharge may have produced some during transition to a stable glow discharge with no other recognized advantage. The advantages of detailed triggering providing smaller, higher and graded stimulation ratio volumes, radial mode locked stimulating emissions, and higher stimulation ratio density production efficiencies of Trichel pulses continues to evade current practice in power lasers to now.
Optoelectronic computer processing and bit transmission suffer from high energy use due to inefficient, long, misdirected, and overly intense laser pulses. Photon viewing suffers from identical problems. In addition, current practice in providing imagery for viewing damages fovea over time with overly intense color and phase fluences, especially due to coherent scattering and absorption of sunlight as daytime vision is currently practiced as UV levels climb and laser entertainment grows.